How Could You Hurt Me So Bad?
by LuClipse85
Summary: Miroku hurts Sango unintentionally. Feeling betrayed, she drowns her sorrow in sake. Naraku takes advantage of Sango's pain and pits her against Miroku in an attempt to kill both of them at once! COMPLETE!
1. Disclaimer Fun!

Disclaimer: LuClipse85 does not own InuYasha, or Miroku.

Kagome: Why're you telling the disclaimer, Sango? Isn't that LC85's job?

Well if she was here, then it would be! But she's not. LC85's on the bus back to after I slapped her all the way to Nagasaki in the last chapter of "I'm Goin' To Miami".

Kagome: She hit on Miroku again, didn't she?

Yep.

Kagome: Sango, look out!

I HAVE RETURNED!!!

[Sango is knocked senseless by my Fist of Fury (don't own the anime, it's a play on words) and I scoop up Miroku to take him away to my summer home in Osaka!]

LuClipse85: VICTORY IS MINE! AND SO IS MIROKU!

Miroku: HOW MANY TIMES I GOTTA TELL YOU I BELONG TO SANGO?! HELP ME!! THIS WOMAN'S CRAZY!!

LuClipse85: CRAZY ABOUT YOU, BABY!! HAHA! TRY AND CATCH ME NOW, TAIJIY-

[Trips over InuYasha's extended foot, slams into floor like Kagome told me 'sit', Miroku flies in the air and lands in Sango's arms. He hugs her happily]

Miroku: SANGO-SAMA!

Sango: You think I'd let that crazed woman steal my H from me? C'mon, Miroku. (hinting) Let's finish that honeymoon of ours. You can be on top this time.

Miroku: YEAH BABY, YEAH!

LuClipse85 (lamenting): WHY?!?!?!

InuYasha: Because.

[I sob hysterically. InuYasha backs away from me, embarrassed]

InuYasha: Well, like Sango said, LuClipse85 doesn't own my show or me. Nor does she own a shred of common sense, seeing as she keeps goin' after Miroku and gets bitchslapped by Sango. Oh yeah, and she wanted to separated this from the story since the disclaimer comic was kinda long. So click the little arrow button down there and keep reading! LuClipse85 stop bawling already! Have some dignity!

LuClipse85 (still lamenting): MIROKU!! MY HOT MONK!

InuYasha: You know, they've been married from at least a week now.

LuClipse85: **WHAT?!** I NEVER SAID THEY COULD GET HITCHED!!

InuYasha: Mama Takahashi did. And you may as well stop bawling. From what I've heard in their suite, Miroku's not leaving Sango. EVER. He's VERY pleased with her, pun intended.

LuClipse85 (insane with lament): WWWHHHHYYYY?!?!

InuYasha (in pain): MY EARS?!? THAT DOES IT! I'M OUTTA HERE!! (turns to audience) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LAUGHIN' AT!? READ THE DAMN FIC!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You just read it. Besides, if I owned InuYasha I wouldn't be typing this.

(This story takes place right after "Temptress in the Mist".)

****

How Could You Hurt Me So?

The Inu-tachi had just defeated another youkai and were welcomed into the local village to be rewarded with food and shelter. InuYasha made a crack to Miroku about him actually earning his keep, thus saving him the use of the "ominous black cloud" line. Miroku snuck a whap to InuYasha' s head and continued walking toward the village, acting like nothing happened.

Sango admired the beautiful scenery of a nearby stream. Kagome and InuYasha had walked off elsewhere, probably to tour the village. She glanced over her shoulder and found Miroku behind her looking ahead. He brought his eyes over to Sango, sensing she was looking at him and she immediately turned away to the stream. It kinda got on her nerves that she was acting all shy like this, but she couldn't stop!

"It makes me happy that you worry. Your concern for me means more than that of any other woman."

Miroku's words from their battle with the coyote demon replayed in Sango's mind, making her face redden more than it already had. Miroku surely had to have meant every word….

"I suppose his hand confirmed it in a way." Sango said to herself.

Sango peeked back at Miroku, wondering if he was still there. He was, she had caught him looking at her this time. Sango smiled and knelt down, picking select wildflowers for Miroku. She felt so girly doing this. A cheerful smile remained as Miroku's words repeated in her head. Sango stood, finally satisfied with her bouquet, and turned to him, opening her mouth to speak.

The smile left her face.

Miroku was a little farther behind her than where he previously was, and he had his lecherous trademark grin. Knowing that could only mean one thing, Sango searched around him with her eyes.

Sure enough, there she was.

A beautiful young woman stood before him, wearing an exquisite kimono, smiling sweetly at Miroku. She held his cursed hand in hers, looking at him with pleading eyes. Sango guessed she had asked him something and was waiting hopefully for a positive response.

"Surely a monk cannot deny such a beautiful lady company if she so politely requests it." Miroku "humbly" replied, smiling like the lech he was.

"I thank you, but what about your lady friend over yonder?" The young woman implied with concern, glancing over at Sango.

Miroku didn't even look back, "Oh she won't mind. Shall we be off?"

The young woman took Miroku's arm, laughing at his elated grinning, as they walked into the village, leaving Sango to herself.

Sango didn't say a word as she watched them leave. Normally, she'd get angry and frown ferociously, but she didn't.

"Oh she won't mind."

Miroku's response echoed in her mind. It wasn't so much what he said, but how he said it. It was like Miroku didn't think much of her, like Sango was just some woman he knew. Sango couldn't understand, but it hurt her…a lot. In fact, Sango felt the strangest reaction to Miroku's lechery…

Betrayal.

"Why do I feel this way? My heart…my heart feels like…like it's breaking."

Just then, InuYasha stormed up behind Sango, griping and snarling about Shippo always ruining the moment when he was alone with Kagome.

"Damn it all! Can't a guy get a moment alone with his woman without his kit screwing it up?! My kit?! Where the hell did that come from?!!" InuYasha hollered to himself.

Sango stayed where she was. She recognized his voice so she had no reason to turn to see who it was. InuYasha gave Sango a casual greeting when he noticed her alone, "Hey Sango. Where's Miroku? I thought he was with you."

"Beautiful woman came by." Sango flatly answered.

"Keh." InuYasha scoffed his universal response.

That was all the answer he needed.

"That damn lecher! The woman could be an ax-murdered for all he knows and he wouldn't even give a damn!" The hanyou retorted.

"One can only dream." Sango thought bitterly.

"An' you didn't put him in check, Sango? The guy just up and left and you didn't even say nothin'?"

"Why the hell should I care if he walks off like that or not?!" Sango yelled, hurt.

InuYasha shut up as her reaction surprised him. Sango shoved the bouquet of flowers against his chest, beckoning him to take them and give them to Kagome.

"In all honesty, InuYasha, I don't give a damn anymore."

Sango tried her best to hide her breaking voice, though she was sure InuYasha's ears picked it up. She walked off along the stream, deciding to take a short walk along the village border before meeting the others at the house they were staying in.

InuYasha could smell the salt of tears in the air.

Sango's tears.

His heart filled with concern and pity as he wondered what was wrong with her.

"What did Miroku do to make you cry, Sango?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Miroku doesn't own me.

Ahem!

Oh, my bad. INUYASHA doesn't own me.

A-HEM!

A'ight, a'ight! KOGA doesn't own me.

A-**HEM!!**

Uh….T.M. Revolution doesn't own me?

InuYasha (vein bulging in forehead): Since you're too stupid to get it, I'll say it for you! YOU DON'T OWN ME!!

Miroku (singing): You don't own me, I'm not just one of your many toys, unless you're Sango, then you do.

Well, InuYasha that's what I meant to say but it wouldn't come out right.

InuYasha: Keh! Yeah, right.

Thinking straight after getting your hair braided, you try!

****

How Could You Hurt Me So Bad?

Chapter 3

Sango walked slowly through the large village's busy streets, trying not to be too envious of the abundant couples. However she couldn't help it. Sango was so jealous of the women whose lovers showered them with love and affection, wishing Miroku would be the same with her.

She came across a particular shop and went inside, taking a seat on a stool by the counter near the door. Upon closer inspection at its construction, Sango realized she walked into a tavern. She didn't feel too uncomfortable though; a number of the other customers greeted her warmly and no one there looked malicious.

Sango waved back and set her hiraikotsu down beside her against the wall. From the far end of the counter, the bartender looked up and found he had a new customer.

A pretty damn HOT customer.

He walked over to her, putting on a friendly smile so he didn't look like a lecher. The bartender could tell by Sango's weapons and attire, that black suit underneath her yukata, that she was a professional demon slayer. Thus it would be wise not to get on her bad side.

"Hello there, Ms. Demon Slayer," He greeted warmly. "What can I getcha?"

"Just water, please." Sango ordered quietly.

The bartender blinked. An odd request, but hey, she was the customer. Just then Sango heard a familiar voice coming up the street from outside.

"Ooh, such a lovely palm you have. I see a long life and many children in your future."

Miroku.

Sango teardropped, frowning. That lech was at it again! Just as they passed by the open door,

"My dear, would you consider bearing my children?"

Sango caught a glimpse of Miroku's perverted smile, while the woman only giggled, thinking he was teasing. They continued on walking, past the tavern door and up the street.

Sango's eyes narrowed with rage, swelling with hot tears, the emotional pain in her heart intensifying.

"Make it a sake!" Sango ordered loudly, startling the bartender who was serving another customer. Catching herself, she changed her tone, "Sorry. Make it a sake."

Wondering why she suddenly changed her mind, the bartender brought her a bottle of sake and a cup and set it before her. Sango took the bottle and filled the cup, setting it aside.

Then wolfed down the entire bottle all at once!

She drew her head back to make sure she got every last drop in the bottle. She let out a breath and sat up in the stool, her face tinged red, then finished off the cup.

Two other women across from Sango's left watched her, impressed. Sango stared into space before her.

"I'll have another." Sango ordered, growing intoxicated.

The bartender brought her another bottle and watched her put it away like she did the first one. Sango panted a bit, her face reddening more. The women were awed, wondering if Sango practiced doing that. She ordered third bottle of sake, this time having to take a breath in the middle of it; she immediately resumed and finished the bottle. As Sango drew her head back further, she held onto the counter to keep from falling over. She brought herself back to the counter, leaning forward, catching her breath, her face now a deep red.

"Wow, Ms. Slayer, you really can put your liquor away!" One of the two women mused.

Sango rose her eyes up at the bartender, who was gawking at her.

"Lemme have another." Sango said. He got a bit concerned.

"Ms. Demon Slayer, you've already had three bottles. Are you in a hurry to get drunk?" Sango shot the bartender a sarcastic glare.

"I can count, thank you!" She snapped, drunk, "And answering your question, I'm not in a hurry to get drunk. I just wanna get rid of my pain."

Sango's drunken visage was tinged with sorrow as she stared down at the counter.

"Pain? What kind of pain do you want gone, Ms. Slayer? If you don't think I'm being nosy." One of the two women asked politely.

The bartender gave Sango another bottle of sake, removing the cup, guessing she wouldn't be needing it. Sango held it up, swaying the bottle back and forth in her hand before answering the woman.

"Heartache. I just wanna get rid of my heartache."

In one gulp, Sango finished the sake. The women and the bartender stared at her curiously. Sango glanced at them from the corner of her eye, reading their questioning faces as she hung the sake bottle over her open mouth to let the remaining drops of sake fall on her tongue. Sango set the bottle down on the counter and turned to the left towards her audience, leaning on the counter. She put on a calm little smile.

"That's right, I only wanna forget about the heartache he gave me."

"He?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah, the monk who hurt me." Sango explained.

"A monk hurt you, Ms. Slayer?" The bartender echoed, puzzled. Sango's explanation contradicted his knowledge of monks. (Miroku has the ability to do that) She asked for another bottle of sake. Sango said it would be a long story and she would need a drink to wash away any extra pain and the lump in her throat that would come. Wanting to hear Sango's story, the bartender filled her request. Sango drank the entire bottle and proceeded,

"A monk. A young monk, real handsome with beautiful indigo eyes. He's got…got powerful spiritual powers an' can kill someone wit' 'is staff ifn' they attack 'im. But he's got one problem, ya know what it is?" Sango asked. She paused, allowing her audience time to think and take a guess. The three of them looked at each other for the answer, but none of them had it. One of the two women shook her head for the group, "What is it, Ms. Slayer?"

"Women! He likes him some women!" Sango answered kinda loudly, emphasizing the answer. She had the bartender get her another drink. She took a long sip before continuing.

"Yep, women." Sango's voice quieted, then returned to an audible level, "He heard 'bout some woman princess demon who stole all th' men from a village 'a ugly women. I mean ugly! They's ugly but Miroku still hit on 'em anyway! Whassat say to you? Oh, thas'is name, Miroku. Isn't it a handsome name? Yeah. Well, he wanned to go get th' men back hisself, but I got worried 'bout 'im. So I put on my demon slayer suit an' wen' after 'im! I wen' wit' 'im, and Miroku gave me attitude. So I put 'im in check and das' th' end 'a that!" Sango slurred.

The woman and bartender listened like they were watching a soap opera. Sango took another long drink of sake, took a breath, and finished the bottle. She held it very close to her face and stared intently at the bottle for a while before speaking, "This 's good sake."

The women got a bit impatient with the "commercial break". "Is there more, Ms. Slayer?" They asked politely, though impatient. Sango lowered her bottle into her lap and brought her eyes to the women, snapped from her distraction. Sango stared at them blankly for a second.

"'A course there's more!" She exclaimed, "I wouldn't leave you hangin' like that. We find th' demon princess….Miroku finds th' princess, I caugh' up with 'im later after we get sep'rated in this blue portal thing an' I find th' village men, old n' shriveled. They'd been wit' th' princess and she'd sucked the youth outta them an' tossed 'em 'n a field. I'm now worried to death 'bout my Miroku and I'm running like hell to th' princess demon's cast'l. I find him in the cast'l with th' princess….an' he's about to kiss 'er!"

The women gasped.

Sango seemed pleased to have kept their attention. "Yeah, 'gasp'! But when th' princess turned out to be a demon, Miroku said he 's just actin' bewitched. So he 'n I fight the thing, but he goes easy on th' demon 'cuz he says there's a woman trapped inside th' demon's body! The actual princess had died an' th' coyote demon possessed her soul an' body to started suckin' out men's youth to gain power. Miroku exorcises her out an' I kill the demon. The phat'm cast'l disappears an' I'm more confused th'n hell! But does the monk care? He's buhind me huggin' all on the dead princess, who happens to be dead! So bas'lly he's huggin' all on 'er soul!"

Sango's audience was very intrigued. A few other customers who had overheard and started listening were as well.

"After th' whole thing's over an' her soul floats up to heaven, we meet with our other two friends an' Miroku holds a little service for th' dead princess. Then he finds me sittin' by a stream and starts talkin' to me. I's feelin' stupid for actin' like I did, an' he tries to comfort me. He as' why I went wit' 'im. I says 'cuz I's worried he'd get in trouble. Miroku's a nice and smart guy, but put a hot woman in fronta him and he's dumber'n InuYasha!"

Her audience laughed. Sango ordered another bottle of sake. The bartender was too into her recollection to tell her she had indeed had enough. Sango took a breath and slowly drank the entire bottle all at once again. The women were awed again. Sango grinned, wasted.

"Damn, tha's s'm good sake!" She exclaimed, staring into space. A few others laughed.

"So anyways, Miroku says somethin' symzathetic abou' th' princess grievin' an' I tell 'im I wasn't jealous or nothin' or her, then ya knows wha' he does?" Sango paused again with a broad drunken grin.

The women leaned forward toward Sango, with wide eyes, "What? What? Please tell us, Ms. Slayer!"

"He takes my hand in his, " Sango used her own hands for the visual aid, "an' he says quote, 'It makes me happy that you worry. Your concern for me means more than that of any other woman.' Unquote."

The faces of Sango's audience lit up. The bartender gave another bottle of sake, just in case. He figured she'd inevitably order it at her rate. The two women at the counter were completely marveled.

"Oh my gods! How romantic he is!" "I know! Oh, that monk would make the perfect lover!"

Sango smiled and turned her head away to the counter, raising the bottle to her lips.

"Lying bastard."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Whoa, I actually finished this before midnight!

I hope you enjoyed ch.2, I tried my best to make the text sound like Sango was wasted. Tell me if you thought it was convincing or not. I'm in the process of writing the next two chapters, so an update will happen soon this week!

Ja!

Miroku: She's gone. Now for those of you who like a little comedy after reading angst fics, enjoy the ORIGINAL disclaimer that LuClipse85 wrote!

****

tape plays

LC85: Well, InuYasha that's what I meant to say, but it didn't come out right.

InuYasha: Keh! My ass it didn't come out right!

LC85: …..

Miroku (misunderstanding): Why're you talking like Yoda?

[InuYasha stares in space, then gets Miroku's interpretation, beats him upside head and shouts obscenities. Koga snickers in background]

Koga: InuYasha, an ass, you are! HAHAHA!!

{Disclaimer ends, recording of Miroku's "honeymoon" plays, tape abruptly stops. Miroku takes out tape and chuckles nervously. He runs like hell with LuClipse85 running after him with his staff, screaming, "If I can't you, no one can!!" Miroku thought she was chasing him cuz she told him not to play the original disclaimer.}


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: How many times ya want me to say it? Haven't I said it enough?!

Shippo: C'mon Ms. LuClipse85! Just say it and get it over with!

(childishly): I don' wanna!

InuYasha: Just say it already, dammit!

(whining): I DON' WANNA!!

Takahashi-sama (coaxingly): If you do, I'll consider giving you Miroku.....

(Ecstatically): I don't own InuYasha! Never have, never will! All characters and characteristics are property of Takahashi Rumiko-sama and all the money in the world couldn't make her give up InuYasha!

InuYasha (muttering): Kiss-ass.

Miroku (lamenting): Takahashi-sama! What have you done?!

C'mere, Houshi baby!

Takahashi-sama (slyly): Not so fast! I said I'd CONSIDER giving you Miroku! I've CONSIDERED...and you ain't getting him!

[Miroku hugs her legs while LuClipse85 stares, swearing in her head]

I got played.... I got straight up played!

Miroku (sobbing gratefully): Thank you Takahashi-sama! Thank you!

Takahashi-sama: You didn't I'd hand you over to that mental woman, did you Miroku-chan?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY???????!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

How Could You Hurt Me So Bad?

Chapter 3

Her audience heard Sango's mutter and stared, puzzled at her dark remark. They stared, waiting for Sango to finish guzzling the rest of her sake. She released a loud breath, indicating she was finished and kinda slammed the bottle down.

Sango leaned over on the counter. Her half-lidded eyes starring into blank space, her anguish surfacing through the alcohol on her face. The bartender tilted his head, observing Sango's pained expression.

"Ms. Slayer? You don't look so well."

"I'm in pain, that's why." Sango held up the empty sake bottle in the bartender's face.

"Again?" He guessed.

"Yeah." Sango replied, her head hanging.

Tentatively, he did as she requested.

The two women saw Sango's pained visage and recollected her remark, feeding their intense curiosity. Unable to take the suspense, they inquired as to why Sango would call Miroku such a thing.

"Because that's what he is!" Sango roared, angrily, "He told me he cared about me an' th' very nes' day a hot mama comes up and Miroku just forgets all about me an' runs off with her tryin' to get laid! So th' monk's nothin' but a lying bastard!"

A tear escaped Sango's eye as she burst out her feelings for everyone in the tavern to hear. She turned her face away to the bar, thinking no one would see it. The bartender cursed Miroku out mentally. One of the women shed a tear in sympathy for the hurt taijiya, the other was pissed!

"Why that-! How could he favor some dumb babe over a beautiful woman like you, Ms. Slayer?" She asked.

Sango sadly stared before her, wasted. She then rose her head up with a forced smile, trying to keep her body on the stool as the sudden movement caused her to wobble.

"Who the hell gives a damn? I sure as hell don't!" Sango replied with a false brightened tone. "I tell ya what! I don' give a damn no more! He c'n 'ave all th' women he wants, an' I c'n have all th' sake I want!" Sango slurred happily, killing another bottle of sake.

"At the rate you're going, it'll be all the sake you can AFFORD." The bartender contradicted.

Sango looked up at him as if she were surprised she had to pay for all that sake she drank. She blinked slowly as if saying, "okay", reached into her yukata, pulled out a large handful of money and placed it on the counter.

Sango took a deep breath and got off the stool to leave. She lifted her hiraikotsu onto her back and wobbled significantly until finally she stood in place, waiting for her balance to stabilize.

"Whoa! Th'z thing din' feel so heavy earlier!" She slurred. "Than' you all so much! Ya've been a won- (hic)! Ya've been a wonderful audi- (hic)! Ya've been w- (hic)! Ya've been won- (hic)!.....ya've been great!" Sango bid a farewell to her audience.

"Uh, Ms. Slayer? You wouldn't like an escort to take you home?" Someone asked from one of the tables. Sango tried not to snap at him, as that question sounded like something Miroku had asked before.

"Thanks, but I'm a big girl! I c'n look out for myself!" Sango turned around and rammed her nose into the wall by the doorframe. She stumbled backward, caressing her nose and whining in pain. Sango lashed out at the wall, kicking it.

"Well e'scuse you! You could a' leas' move out th' way, stupid!" She hollered and staggered out of the tavern.

The two women and the bartender watched her leave, worried.

The rest of the tavern started talking about how much of a disgrace Miroku was to Buddha for treating such a kind and pretty woman in such a manner!

Inside a room of a dark castle, Kanna held her mirror for her master to see. Her mirror had showed the Inu-tachi entering the village, but Sango and Miroku had caught the attention of Kanna's master, Naraku. As if the mirror were a TV, Naraku watched all of Sango's actions from when she shyly hid from Miroku to when she left the tavern. He witnessed the entire scenario, practically in stitches from laughter!

Kagura entered the room, her sleepy eyes half-lidded, glaring at Naraku.

"Naraku, you have been cackling for gods know how long! Will you give it a rest?! I am trying to sleep!" She spat.

Naraku continued to laugh, finding Sango's anguish far too hilarious. Kagura narrowed her glaring eyes and brought them towards her sister. "Kanna, will you tell me what Naraku finds so damn funny?!"

"You missed a very good show, Kagura." Kanna answered quietly.

"I'll believe that when you get a mind of your own, Kanna!"

"How can you be so blind, Kagura?" Naraku inquired, wiping the tears from his eyes, recovering from his hysterics. "Can you not see the humor in this?"

Kagura folded her arms, leaning on her hip. "I beg your pardon, I must've forgotten to pick up a program when I walked in to shut you up." She replied sarcastically, and with the same tone, asked for an update.

Naraku ignored her impudence and answered her.

"The demon slayer is wounded that the monk has run off womanizing and goes to a tavern. She hears the monk walking by with the woman he ran off with and upon hearing him ask her to bear his child, gets herself drunk!" Naraku cracked up again. "Can you see the humor in the situation, Kagura?" He asked with a sinister smile.

Kagura rose an eyebrow at him, wondering if it was possible for Naraku to be more of a crackhead than he already was. She once again turned to Kanna for an explanation.

"The demon slayer has feelings for a pervert. Naraku's asking if you see the irony."

Kagura cocked her eyebrow. "Man, does SHE have issues."

Naraku thought and spoke to himself, "I see. Sango claims Miroku has merely hurt her by lying that he cares for her. (chuckle) She does a poor job hiding the truth. Sango has VERY strong feelings for the young monk, very strong feelings indeed. But right now, her bitter anger towards him dominates all other emotions." Naraku chuckled to himself as an idea came to him. "Yes. That would save me much trouble. Rather than cast the stone, why not let the two birds kill themselves instead?"

It was now late at night. The village streets were now empty and quiet.

Sango staggered along a road behind a few buildings back to the house of the village headman who invited the Inu-tachi to stay for the night.

"I wager Miroku already ga' rididat omimous bla'cloud." Sango slurred bitterly. "That phaile-pahilan-philan-philadelphi-......THAT ASSHOLE!!" Sango shouted, aggravated that she couldn't say "philanderer" and because she was really hurting inside. She hadn't felt that emotional pain in her heart since she was in the tavern, but now it had returned, and had advanced to agony.

The intense pain grew more and more. Sango felt incredibly nauseous. She staggered over to the back of one of the buildings and retched up any sake that remained in her stomach. Tears flowed down Sango's eyes as she leaned over. Unable to hold it back, she broke down weeping. Sango stood up, staggered and fell against the building, raising her head up to the heavens, tears streaming down her face like waterfalls. She closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"He tells me he cares, but he doesn't!" Sango uttered under her breath. "He's just a horny lechuva monk. He said he cared, but he doesn't.....you lied to me, Miroku. You lied to me!" Her quiet voice grew stronger and louder; finally Sango lifted her head back up and screamed as loud as she possibly could.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, MIROKU!! YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH!! I HOPE YOU DIE FROM THAT HOLE IN YOUR HAND!! I WISH THAT WIND TUNNEL WOULD JUST KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!! YOU LYING BASTARD!!"

Sango panted heavily, trying to catch her breath. She threw her head back against the hut and slid down to the ground, slumping over, crying her heart out.

"Usotsuki....usotsuki yo!" Sango wept. "At least InuYasha could make up his mind!"

The pain only worsened. Sango couldn't stand it; she wept more.

"_There's a way to erase the pain, Sango....."_

A quiet voice sounded in Sango's head. She calmed down just enough to try to listen.

"_There's a way to erase the pain, Sango....."_

Sango was too drunk to notice the voice wasn't hers, but rather a man's with a dark tone.

"Wha'sit?" Sango inquired in a slur. She was desperate to get rid of her emotional pain. She staggered to her feet, staring ahead at the forest. Sango's hiraikotsu had fallen off her back when she became sick. She tried to pick it up as she headed towards the forest, but it was suddenly too heavy for her. Sango left it behind and staggered into the dark vegetation, almost as if she were in a trance.

__

"You can erase the pain, Sango. Take your sword....and kill yourself....you must kill yourself to stop the pain..."

The voice coaxed, kindly.

Sango listened as she walked further into the forest, and deeper into a trance. The voice was luring her into a trap, but the alcohol in her system had completely paralyzed her senses, rendering her helpless to resist.

__

"Right here, Sango...."

Sango obeyed the voice and halted. She swayed and wobbled before finally falling onto her knees.

The memories of Miroku betraying her replayed in her head; her pain grew and she started crying again.

"Miroku, how could you do that....?" Sango whispered inaudibly.

__

"Sango....free yourself of him....end your life....."

Sango stared before her into space, lost in her thoughts, then she heard the voice again....

"SANGO! SANGO! Where could she have gone?"

Miroku wandered the village, searching for Sango. He had returned to the headman's house a while ago and began to worry when Sango didn't return for dinner.

FLASHBACK

InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo and Miroku sat down to dinner. The headman's wife insisted on cooking for them to thank them for slaying the demon.

"It's no trouble, young miko! I'm just glad it pleases you all! But I wonder, including the nekoyoukai, were there not six of your group, InuYasha-san? I believe the young female demon slayer is absent."

Miroku stopped eating and glanced ahead of him. There was a spot reserved for Sango beside Kagome, but it was empty.

InuYasha and Kagome also took notice. Shippo figured Sango would be back eventually, so he continued to stuff food in his face. Kirara looked up at the empty seat, wondering why her mistress hadn't returned yet. She had told her earlier that afternoon she wanted to be alone for a while, so Kirara waited at the headman's house for her.

"That's strange. I wonder where Sango went to." Kagome asked herself.

InuYasha didn't say a word. He didn't know where she was either, but he knew Sango was intentionally avoiding Miroku.

Miroku stared down at his bowl of miso soup, in deep worry. He knew Sango was a strong woman who could take care of herself, but he couldn't help but worry about her.

The headman entered to check on his guests, his wife asked him if he had seen the female demon slayer since their arrival. He hadn't, nor had any of his vassals seen her.

Miroku's eyes narrowed.

The headman said he would send one of his servants to go look for her when Miroku stood and spoke up.

"That won't be necessary, headman. You all stay here, I'll go look for Sango."

InuYasha glared at Miroku through narrowed eyes as he watched him head towards the door.

"Keh. Damn right you will." He hissed under his breath.

Miroku halted and glanced back at InuYasha, thinking he heard him say something.

"What're you waiting for, monk?! Get outta here and go find her!" InuYasha barked.

Miroku noticed InuYasha's tone was colder than it normally was. He ignored it and exited the house.

END FLASHBACK

That was almost an hour ago.

Miroku had looked all over the village and all around its borders.

He even went back to that spot by the stream several times, but she was nowhere to be found! Miroku was now running through the village, praying nothing had happened to Sango.

Kirara exited the closed tavern, Miroku ran up to her.

"Any luck, Kirara?" He panted.

Kirara shook her head, mewing a "no".

Miroku looked ahead, grimacing his face in worry. Now all kinds of thoughts were racing through his head. Miroku shook his head fiercely, trying to be positive despite the situation looking hopeless.

Miroku walked quickly up the road, his eyes and head going back and forth, looking for even a hint of Sango. Kirara had to jog to keep up with the monk.

She suddenly stopped and stuck her nose in the air. Miroku looked back and saw the nekoyoukai sniff the air. She lead him through an alley to a road behind the village. Miroku covered his mouth and nose as foul stench entered his nostrils. He knew what is was, he had lived with Mushin long enough to recognize the stench of retched sake. Just as he was about to speak, Miroku heard Kirara mew. He looked over to his far left and gasped.

Sango's hiraikotsu lay on the ground behind one of the huts!

Why would she leave it there?

Kirara approached the weapon and sniffed it. Sango's scent was all over that area. She then took a step to the side, halted and growled ferociously.

"What is it, Kirara?" Miroku asked cautiously, when suddenly he too sensed something in the air.

"I sense a great evil in that direction." He thought while looking at his right at the path that led to the forest. Miroku narrowed his eyes. "This evil aura seems familiar.....identical to...." His eyes flew open in fright!

Kirara picked up Sango's scent along that path. Miroku looked at the ground and found Sango's footprints leading down the path. Miroku bolted into the forest.

"SANGO!!" He screamed, hoping she would answer.

Kirara immediately followed him.

Sango continued sitting in place, still too drunk to figure out what was going on.

__

"If you want to relieve yourself of this pain....you must kill yourself, Sango. Then it will go away forever, and Miroku will never hurt you again......"

Sango smiled in her trance as that last part brought her comfort. Her hand rose from the ground and made its way to the handle of her sword and began to draw it from the sheath.

"SANGO!! SANGO, WHERE ARE YOU?!!"

Sango stopped the second Miroku's panicked voice entered her ears.

"Miroku?" Sango whispered.

Her eyes narrowed as a low growl escaped her bared teeth. Sango then felt her body grow weak, and slumped over, unconscious.

Miroku continued running when he saw Sango's body.

"SANGO!" He cried, running even faster.

The voice chuckled sadistically.

Miroku froze and searched his surroundings with his eyes.

"I know you're here! Reveal yourself, coward!"

From the shadows, Naraku emerged, greeting Miroku and Kirara with an evil grin. Miroku saw Sango's body slumped over and brought his blazing eyes to Naraku.

"What have you done to Sango?" Miroku inquired, his voice filled with anger and fear.

Naraku's evil smile widened as he chuckled again.

"ANSWER ME!" Miroku roared.

"I have done nothing more than lure her here, monk." Naraku answered, coldly. "It's a disappointment you arrived when you did. I would've enjoyed seeing your reaction to Sango's slit wrists because of your insensitivity."  
  
Miroku gnashed his teeth and growled with rage.

"You were going to sacrifice her to cause me more misery?!"

Naraku scoffed, "Oh NOW you care about what happens to her? You were so preoccupied with that bijin you completely blew off the one who truly mattered. Even InuYasha has more regard for a woman's feelings."

Miroku narrowed his eyes, wondering what the hell Naraku was talking about.

"Despite things not going as I originally planned," Naraku continued, "it works out either way."

A pair of red eyes opened behind Naraku. They stepped out from the shadows, revealing itself to be a large sasoriyoukai! Kirara growled ferociously.

"I'll take my leave for now. Go forth and have your way with these fools." The evil hanyou spoke to the demon.

A whirlwind of purple miasma vapors swirled around Naraku as he made his exit. The sasoriyoukai disappeared behind him.

"You won't get away so easily, Naraku!" Miroku lunged toward Naraku, when something zipped through the air and sliced his left cheek!

Immediately Miroku halted and looked to see what that was. His expression changed to that of horror when he did. Before him stood Sango, glaring at him, her gnashed teeth bared. In her left hand was her unsheathed katana, the tip had with Miroku's blood on it.

"Sango..." Miroku uttered in horror.

Naraku's evil laugh was heard in the darkness.

"What will you do, Miroku? Sango will not cease until your body lays cold on the ground. You will have to kill your dear taijiya if you wish to live."

Miroku rebuked the idea, "I'll kill myself before I even THINK that!"

"Allow me to save you the trouble, monk!" Sango hissed and lunged at Miroku, raising her sword.

He dodged her attack, still staring in utter horror. Did Sango just say she would kill him?! Naraku must be messing with his ears!

Sango swung her katana again, almost severing off Miroku's left arm! The battle went on for a while. Miroku desperately blocked Sango's attacks to keep from getting killed and was just barely avoiding them!

Miroku's staff and Sango's katana clashed, each trying to push their weapon forward.

"Sango! Naraku has you under a spell! You have to break free of it!" Miroku pleaded.

"BASTARD!" Sango snarled, "I'm under no spell! I'm under my own free will! I'll keep this up until I've severed off that thick head of yours!!"

Miroku was shocked! She really wanted him dead!

Sango used her hatred of Miroku for extra power to corner Miroku against a tree. He still couldn't get over what she had just said to him! Miroku just couldn't believe it! He struggled to keep Sango's sword at bay, but his arms could hold her off much longer! Miroku had to think of something fast or she would send her sword through his body! His eyes wandered over to Kirara. She stood her ground away from them, growling ferociously.

Kirara looks like she's confused about helping me! Miroku thought. Could she have turned against me as well?!

Before he came to that conclusion, Miroku took a better look at the nekoyoukai. She was growling at Sango! Kirara was sensing something wrong with her mistress and was trying to tell Miroku!

Then it donned on him! Miroku looked into Sango's eyes and immediately saw it! That sasoriyoukai had possessed her body and was trying to kill him through her! Just like Naraku to get someone else to do his work for him! The bastard!

Miroku looked into Sango's dark eyes again, but with an apologetic visage.

"Forgive me, Sango!"

Miroku slid away to the left from underneath Sango's sword, did a 360° spiral downward and sent the staff into her leg!

It swept her off her feet but she immediately flipped in the air and landed back on her feet! Miroku leapt back as Sango swung at him!

"I'll admit that was desperate!" Sango scorned.

"I'm not through yet, demon!" Miroku declared, pulling out an ofuda from his robes, giving the sasoriyoukai inside Sango a fierce death glare. He then lunged forward.

"I WILL SHOW YOU NO MERCY FOR MISUSING SANGO'S BODY!!"

Miroku placed the ofuda on Sango's forehead. The demon screamed as it was exorcised from her body! Miroku leapt high into the air where the demon floated and swung his staff into the demon's head, releasing all of his anger on it! Miroku's force sent it flying away towards Kirara, who transformed and tore it to pieces, also releasing her anger on it for possessing her mistress!

Sango's body returned to its previous state, the sake finally beginning to leave her body, but the demon had stolen almost all of her energy carrying out Naraku's plan. Her eyes rolled up and her body collapsed. Miroku caught her and lowered her carefully to the ground, holding her in his arms. Kirara walked over to them when she was finished mutilating the demon. She looked around and noticed the forest was gone! It had been an illusion created by Naraku.

Miroku held Sango gently in his arms, calling out to her, "Sango! Sango, are you alright?"

No answer.

Sango's breathing was labored, she was exhausted from all that had happened.

"Sango? Please answer me. Say something, anything." Miroku pleaded of her.

She moaned quietly, her closed eyelids stirred, then opened. Sango weakly turned her head towards Miroku, staring up at him through her narrowed eyes.

Miroku smiled happily, "Sango! You're alright! I'm glad!"

Sango rose her hand up to his face, drew it back as far as it would go and swiftly brought it back-

****

SLAP!!

-against his right cheek.

Kirara winced at the sharp sound that echoed loudly in the air. "Poor guy." She thought.

Miroku screamed, his eyes bugged out as if they'd been knocked out of their sockets!

Okay! I'm confused! Sango's never slapped me THAT hard! EVER! What's going on here?! Miroku thought as he brought his swollen face back to Sango.

She panted from the exerted force and glared at him through her narrowed eyes. A tear escaping the corner of her left eye. The look on her face tore Miroku apart inside.

Anguish. Painful anguish was all over her face.

"_Miroku..." _Sango whispered, weakly.

"Sango?"

"_How could you hurt me so bad, Miroku?" _Sango's face showed extreme sorrow as another tear escaped.

It broke Miroku's heart to see Sango so sad, but he couldn't answer her.

"Sango," He answered softly, "I don't understand. What're you saying?"

The sorrowful visage returned to anguish. Sango's eyes rolled up and closed as her body went limp in Miroku's arms. He panicked.

"Sango!"

"_Idiot....I hate you, lecherous monk_..." She said nothing more and slipped into unconsciousness. Sango's breathing told Miroku she was alive. He had feared she had died of exhaustion when she went limp in his arms.

Miroku stared at her in utter confusion. He had exorcised the demon out of her, yet she still spoke ill of him. What on earth was the deal? Then something caught his attention. He inched closer to Sango and sniffed. He could smell sake all over her!

"She's drunk!" He exclaimed quietly.

He was relieved. That had only been the sake talking, not Sango.

"MIROKU!"

Miroku turned and found InuYasha running up towards him, Kagome right behind him.

"Well it took you long enough to find Sango, Miroku!" InuYasha griped. He then took a closer look at Sango. "What happened to her?" He asked, sniffing in her direction then wrinkling his nose. "She...she smells like that old fart, Mushin!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome scolded.

"What?! She does! Sango smells AND looks like she's drunk!" InuYasha argued.

"She is." Miroku replied.

"WHAT?!" InuYasha and Kagome exclaimed simultaneously.

"Kirara and I found Sango here. I'm guessing Naraku had lured her here, but he actually used her as bait to lure us both into a trap. He had a sasoriyoukai possess her and used he to try and kill me. After I exorcised it, it left Sango exhausted." Miroku explained somberly.

"So what's up with your face, monk?" InuYasha asked suspiciously, after seeing the crimson red handprint on his right cheek. Miroku turned towards InuYasha so he could see the deep cut on his left one also, but then he glanced to the side as he realized that didn't really help him too much.

"I didn't touch her at all, InuYasha! I was just glad she was alright and the next thing I know she slaps me hard enough to knock my eyes out!"

"That explains that echo we heard earlier." Kagome pointed out. "Well let's get Sango back to the headman's house so she can rest. She's got a looong day ahead of her!"

Miroku carefully positioned Sango in his arms and began to rise to his feet when InuYasha stopped him.

"Oh no you don't! You've done enough for her already!" InuYasha retorted.

InuYasha took Sango from Miroku and carried her himself. He then walked off, trying hard to ignore the overwhelming stench of alcohol coming from her. All the while wondering why Sango had gotten herself drunk over that creep.

Miroku got upset that InuYasha had actually taken Sango away from him, but he got very angry with his attitude toward him.

"InuYasha! I said I didn't touch her! I would never try to touch Sango if she's injured!" Miroku yelled.

"I ain't talking about that, lecher!" InuYasha snapped.

"Then what's with you? You've been very cross with me since we came to this village! What's wrong?"

InuYasha stopped and looked back at Miroku demeaningly.

"Damn, Miroku, are you that clueless?"

"Will you just tell me what the hell you're talking about, InuYasha? I obviously missed something!" Miroku hollered, frustrated.

InuYasha explained about what went on while he was out looking for Sango. He sat up on the rooftop and he heard a woman screaming in the distance, cursing Miroku out. InuYasha recognized the woman's voice as Sango's and wondered what the hell was her problem. He remembered she was very upset with Miroku earlier that afternoon and she was finally letting it out. But InuYasha knew something was wrong; Sango would never curse him out like that. Then he caught Naraku's scent and came to check it out.

InuYasha turned away from Miroku, really pissed off at him for hurting Sango, but trying to keep a lid on it.

"Sango may've been wasted, but I doubt that was just the sake talkin', Miroku." InuYasha stated coldly and walked off.

Kagome looked at Miroku, sympathetically. She was sure he didn't mean to hurt Sango, but she didn't know what to say. At a loss, she ran off to catch up with InuYasha. Kirara transformed back to her small size and followed them.

Miroku stood there, staring at the ground, lost in thought.

He recollected hearing the faint yelling of a young woman cursing someone named "Miroku" out, but had ignored it. It didn't sound like Sango.

As he played the memory in his head again, he listened to the voice.

It was INDEED Sango's!

His face paled at the realization of her cursing him like that.

"Sango, you didn't mean all of that....did you?"

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi

Note:

Usotsuki= liar

Sasoriyoukai= scorpion demon

Nekoyoukai= cat demon

Just in case ya don't know :)

And there ya go!

I'm so happy I updated! I really do hate keeping my public waiting! Especially when I WANT them to see my work!

For those of you enjoying my first angst fic, I'm sorry to tell ya the next chapter will be the last. I didn't intend to make this a long one anyway, but I'm very happy you all liked it anyway!

Stay with me, won't you? I guarantee you'll all love Ch.4!

Now off I go to please my "I'm Goin' To Miami" fans! Ja ne, minna-san!


	5. Chapter 5

(Like I said on my profile page, I apologize for screwing up the chapter numbers, so just count the disclaimer as chapter one and go on from there!)

Well everyone, it was a lot of fun, but this is the final chapter of my first (and very successful) angst fic. I made a promise that you all would love it, and that's one promise I can actually guarantee! Because I love it! Thus, if I love it that much, then that means everyone else will!

"LuClipse85, I realize you're still studying for your Philosophy class, but just because you like it doesn't mean they will. The world doesn't revolve around you, y'know." Sango said.

"What? You're looking like I said something stupid."

You did.

One, in Philosophy, it doesn't matter if the subject is true or not, you go along with what's in the sentence!

Two, the world DOES revolve around me. It's been that way for the last nineteen years and it's gonna stay that way!

"Okay, explain that philosophy thing again."

Hey look, you wanna a philosophy class, go to Akida1-sama! I ain't got the time or the sanity to explain it! Oh yeah, Sango doesn't own InuYasha, (tauntingly) What a shame, she'd be loaded by now.

"Maybe, but at least I own Miroku!.....LuClipse85? LuClipse85?"

(on floor, clutching chest from seizure and heart attack, Sango glances at camera)

"Well you heard her, InuYasha is the sole property of Takahashi Rumiko-sama. Now I'm off to go the festival with MY Miroku!"

"I love it when you say that, MY Lady Sango!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY????????!!!!

**How Could You Hurt Me So Bad?**

**Chapter 5**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

The sound of birds singing was heard.

Sango opened her eyes, groggily and looked around. She was inside the room given to her in the headman's house.

And she felt horrible!

Sango groaned quietly from her hangover. Her head pounded relentlessly, she felt extremely nauseous, and she had to really adjust her eyes to see anything. Luckily, she was just about over it, but she still felt like hell.

"Ugh," Sango groaned, "I get myself drunk to ease my pain and now I'm suffering." She said outloud, almost inaudibly.

"Ironic." Came a quiet voice from nearby.

Sango heard it nonetheless. Her eyes searched the ceiling to see where it came from (her senses are still off a little) and just as she recognized it, they landed on the wall across from her left.

Miroku sat on the floor, legs crossed and arms folded, his staff leaning against the wall beside him.

Sango felt weariness take hold of her. She managed to narrow her eyes at him in a cold bitter glare before she passed out again.

_Damn right it's ironic! And you have the nerve to say it all casually after what you did to me?! Breaking my heart like that and walking off with that woman! You oughta be arrested! _(Where've we heard that one before?) _(crying) I don't get it, Miroku. How could you lie to me? WHY did you lie to me? If nothing else, I thought you were at least my friend! If you really don't care about me, then tell me please! At least then, I can die at ease........_

A tear escaped from Sango's closed eye as her thoughts drifted in her head.

She woke up again. Her headache had eased, her eyesight returned to normal, but she still felt too nauseous to get out of bed. Sango lay on her futon, staring up at the ceiling, trying to recall what had happened last night. From her leaving the tavern, everything after that was blank. Then she remembered waking up about a few minutes ago and seeing Miroku in the room with her.

Sango narrowed her eyes as a thought came to her.

_The monk probably just stayed to see if I was alive, then went off womanizing. _Sango caught herself. _Miroku never left my side when I was injured, nor did he do that with any of the others. Not once. _Her bitter visage had left at the realization, but then she was filled with disappointment.

_I was drunk, not injured. Miroku's never left my side when I was PHYSICALLY hurt. To him it's a big difference._

Suddenly Sango's heart filled with longing.

Longing for Miroku.

She couldn't deny herself. Miroku may've lied to her, but she didn't hate him. She COULDN'T hate him.

She just couldn't. Sango cared about Miroku too much to hate him.

Sango just wanted to look at his face, to look into his eyes. It was strange, since yesterday, she missed him. She missed him very much.

Hesitantly, Sango brought her eyes over to the wall then turned her head.

Miroku was still there in the same position except his head was lowered, as if he were asleep. Sango blinked her narrowed eyes.

_Did Miroku stay the whole time? _Sango wondered.

She looked closer at the monk's face. He wasn't asleep, his eyes were narrowed and downcast at the floor. Miroku's face was darkened, worry all over it.

_What's wrong with him? _Sango thought, growing worried. "Miroku?" She called in an almost inaudible whisper.

Sango's soft voice immediately interrupted whatever thoughts he had and he sat up, looking attentative at her.

Sango stared at his face. Though his eyes were wide-open, Miroku looked tired, like he hadn't gotten much, if any, sleep. All on his face, she could see worry and sadness. Also a bandage on his left cheek.

"Sango! You're alright!" He exclaimed quietly, happily, and keeping his distance.

"Miroku....what happened to your face?

Miroku's fingers touched the bandage as he recalled how he got it. Sango blacked out on everything that happened after she first heard Naraku's voice, so Miroku filled her in on all of the details.

Sango's eyes widened in horror. SHE had done that to Miroku?! Let alone actually tried to kill him?!

Miroku spoke up, "It wasn't you who gave me this injury, Sango. It was that demon." He wanted to completely believe that, but he still questioned Sango's cursing him. Sango brought her eyes to the floor. She still felt bad, but it was more than just her stomach now. After a long silence, she decided to bring up a topic.

"It seems kinda bright in here." She said awkwardly, "It must be a beautiful morning outside."

"Morning?" Miroku questioned with a puzzled look. "It's the middle of the afternoon, Sango."

She rose an eyebrow, staring at Miroku in disbelief, she was asleep for a night and almost an entire day! _Exactly how wasted was I?_ Sango exclaimed mentally.

Miroku had sensed she wanted to talk about something else so he went with it after she asked how his day had gone.

"Earlier while you were sleeping, I went to get some water for you, and I saw InuYasha in the hallways walking towards me. Against my better judgment, I greeted him. He just walked past like I wasn't there. Kagome only waved and went to make breakfast, Shippo followed her. Kirara was the only one to say hi, I guess. She allowed me to stroke her then accompanied me to the stream. As I walked through the village, I noticed everyone I passed was staring at me. And from what I heard, it seemed they were all talking about me!"

Sango was pretty surprised. She didn't think the people at the tavern were that distressed about her situation that they'd tell all of their friends and eventually the whole village!

Miroku continued, "I heard things like, 'There's that monk!', 'Look, it's the cold-hearted monk that hurt that poor demon slayer!', 'He's got a lot of nerve showing his face in public!', 'That liar! How dare he call himself a disciple of the Buddha!?' Kirara must've thought someone would attack me and she transformed. I told her to calm down and change back, but she refused. I continued on my way and heard more, but what remained with me was what these two women and a man shouting from the village tavern. 'You hurt Ms. Slayer so badly, you drove her to drink her pain away! And you didn't even come after her! Have you no shame?!' 'Honestly! To have broken a young woman's heart in such a way!' 'You heartless philanderer! You dare call yourself a man after hurting Ms. Demon Slayer like that!?'

"I was so confused because I didn't know what was going on, but they were obviously talking about me being responsible for your getting drunk, Sango. It seemed like an eternity when I got to the stream, and those words stuck in my head."

Miroku paused when he noticed Sango's expression. Her face had paled a little and she looked very troubled. Sango had just then remembered breaking down and then cursing Miroku out!

_I can't believe I said all of that! Of course I was hurt and very angry by what he did, but I couldn't have been THAT angry with him! Those words....I...I sounded like....like...like I hated him...._ Sango was horrified.

Miroku saw the horror on Sango's face. He was about to ask what was wrong, when he froze. _What if she remembered what she said last night? What if those words were true? _Miroku was paralyzed with fear at the thought.

"S-Sango?" Miroku managed, trying to keep his calm composure.

Sango's thoughts came to an abrupt stop; she met Miroku's eyes, "Yes, Miroku?"

Miroku paused, taking a few breaths. "Sango, I've been confused since last night. InuYasha gave me a summary of what had happened, but I've yet to get the whole story. The villagers called me a disgrace to Buddha for treating you the way I did, InuYasha's been very angry at me for that reason, and you slapped me nearly into oblivion and asked how I could've hurt you so bad."

Miroku gave Sango a solemn pleading visage, "Sango, what did you mean when you asked me how I could've hurt you so bad?"

Sango looked into his eyes. Miroku honestly didn't know what he had done. She hesitated, but then told him, "It goes back to yesterday when we all came to this village and you and I were by the stream. I was going to give you a bouquet of flowers I picked when I saw you with that young woman."

Miroku thought this whole scenario was because of that! _But I always flirted with women, she and everyone else knows that! What's so different about this incident?_

"I got a little closer to hear you two, and she thanked you for agreeing to give her company. She then asked about me, and you...you just said, 'Oh she won't mind. Shall we be off?'" Sango continued saddened, pausing as she tried to fight that lump that was forming in her throat.

Miroku had a shocked expression as he listened to Sango. Then he remembered.

"I said that?" He whispered to himself in disbelief.

"Y-you said, 'Oh she won't mind.' You said it like you didn't think much of me....you didn't even look back at me when you said it. You just blew me off like I wasn't important to you. At all."

Miroku stared at Sango, ridden with remorse for being so insensitive. He started to open his mouth to apologize when Sango continued, her eyes turned away from him.

"But I wish it was just that."

Miroku froze.

"The day before that, Miroku, after we defeated the coyote demon and freed the princess, you told me that you were happy that I worried about you. My concern for you meant more than that of any other woman...." That lump was getting worse, but Sango continued, her volume lowering to reduce the pain, "But based on your actions when you went off with that woman....I....I truly believed that you lied to me, Miroku. I felt that you lied to me when you said my concern was above another's.....like you didn't care about me. And it really hurt me. I felt....betrayed. In fact, what you did truly broke my heart."

Sango spoke very softly, trying to keep from crying again, but two tears ran down her face as she laid on her side in the futon. Her eyes still on the floor. Sango just couldn't understand WHY she felt the way she did.

Miroku's head was lowered, his hair covering his eyes. His body leaned against the wall, numb with shame and regret. The whole scene played again and all was clear to him. Miroku thoroughly thought about it and he had indeed betrayed Sango.

He felt life leave his body.

How could he do such a terrible thing to Sango, the woman who meant more than the world to him?

He was overcome with guilt.

Sango looked up when she realized Miroku was awfully quiet and fixed her eyes on him, and almost panicked when she found his body slumping forward.

"M-Miroku? Are you alright?"

No. His heart was overflowing with regret and guilt. On top of that, his heart was broken. Miroku was too afraid that Sango had actually meant her cursing him out, so he avoided the question. But it got answered anyway. He had betrayed Sango as well as disrespected her. Though she didn't show it, to Miroku it was obvious;

Sango hated him.

Of course, she meant what she said.

She meant every single word.

Miroku lifted his head and looked into her sad, worried eyes. The pain of his guilt grew and formed a painful lump in his throat, preventing him from speaking. He then felt tears start to form in his eyes as he lowered them to the floor.

Miroku felt a pain in his heart. It hurt terribly. He knew this was what Sango felt all that time because of him.

Miroku was so sorry for his crime, the word "remorse" wasn't fit to describe it. He wanted so badly to say how sorry he was, but if insignificant words could undo such a terrible deed, Japan would be at peace.

_I can't just tell her, "I'm so sorry". I've already caused her such horrible suffering. I shouldn't add an insult......I don't deserve to be in the same room with her....I don't deserve to be near her......I don't deserve her......no, it's not I don't deserve her....._

_I'm unworthy of her......I'm sorely unworthy of Sango._

Miroku closed his eyes at that last thought, unconsciously forcing out a small portion of his anguish in a tear, which Sango clearly saw.

_Miroku must've heard everything I said last night. _She thought. _Oh dammit, Sango! Why did you curse him out and wish that he would die?! How could you say such horrible words to Miroku, the man who means more than the world to you?!_

Sango was filled with heartache as she stared at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"M-Miro-" Sango tried to speak but that excruciating lump paralyzed her vocal chords, it hurt so much more when Miroku rose his head and looked at Sango, ashamed.

_Such beautiful eyes shouldn't be tainted by such an eyesore as me._

Miroku slowly rose from his position and walked out of the room, venturing to a private place to relief his pain.

Sango laid on her side on the futon, silently crying. Her hangover was pleasant compared to how she felt for hurting Miroku. Despite his insensitivity, he didn't deserve a death wish!

Sango laid motionless in her bed for a long while, her face streaked with tears. She opened her eyes as she felt something licking her face.

It was Kirara, trying to give her mistress whatever comfort she could.

Sango sat up and took Kirara in her arms, hugging her tightly. Kirara mewed in sympathy, she sat before her after she was put down. The nekoyoukai mewed to get her mistress's attention, then glanced over at the door twice, mewing.

Sango looked at Kirara's gesture and it registered what she said. She looked down at the floor with a saddened face, wondering if she should take Kirara's advice after what had just happened. Miroku looked very hurt. Hell, Sango made him cry! She WANTED to apologize but if simple words could stop wars, InuYasha and Kagome would be at peace!

Kirara sensed Sango felt very sorrowful. She placed her tiny paw on her mistress's hand and looked up in her eyes, mewing.

_Woman, what're you waiting for? Go after him and end this! _Kirara said inaudibly to Sango, encouragingly. _Miroku's an idiot, but he's worth keeping! He's obviously sorry about everything, and that says a lot about him! Hayaku! Ikimasu! Hurry and go after him, Sango!......Man, I wish I could talk._

Sango sat quietly, looking at Kirara, deciphering her actions and expression. And as if she had indeed read her cat's mind, she smiled and hugged Kirara.

"Thank you, Kirara." Sango whispered with a grateful smile, then left the headman's house.

Kirara walked out of the room and went to find the others.

_(chuckle) It's so obvious that she really likes that monk. I don't know what the outcome will be, but I couldn't stand to see them in pain; I'm glad I did what I did. Hmm.. perhaps I could help InuYasha and Kagome work out their problem..._

"SHUT IT, KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA, WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY!"

"THAT MONK'S AN ASS AND YOU KNOW IT! I'LL KILL 'IM WHEN HE GETS BACK! NO DOUBT HE'S WOMANIZING AGAIN!!"

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE! IT ISN'T LIKE HE DELIBERATELY MEANT TO HURT SANGO, YOU JERK!"

"OH WHAT?! YOU SYMPATHIZING WITH HIM!? WELL I GUESS YOU WOULD! THE WAY YOU BE FLIRTIN' AND HITTIN' ON THAT WILD ANIMAL KOGA!"

InuYasha froze when he saw the furious look on Kagome's face. Frightened, he said it was true, then begged her not to sit him.

Kagome smiled maliciously, "Don't worry, you're not getting 'sat'!" She picked up a long thick stick that was conveniently nearby and rose it like a sword. "YOU GETTIN' 'BEAT' DOG!!"

InuYasha ran all along the backyard yelling at Kagome who swung the stick fiercely, aiming for his head.

Kirara stared with a teardrop.

_I'm a cat, not a miracle-worker._

__

Sango walked outside hurriedly in her yukata, looking for Miroku. She knew she was taking a chance asking the villagers if they'd seen him, but she was worried sick about him now. Sango started to fear that he might've committed suicide or something! A young child of a merchant said he had seen a man in black and purple robes walk up the hill to a Buddhist temple. The boy sympathetically stated the monk looked very sad, almost as if he had been crying.

If Sango had allowed that to get to her, she would've walked back to the headman's house. However, she didn't want to. Even if Miroku didn't forgive her, Sango had to give him an apology. She asked the boy's father for directions to the temple and ran up the hill.

The villagers saw Sango hurry and conversed in curiosity amongst themselves. The monk gave her such heartache and now here she is chasing after him? Is she still drunk?

The temple was set amongst lush forest. Behind it was a beautiful Zen garden with a large lake. That was mainly there to help the person seeking solace feel at peace. Not far from it was a waterfall. Under it in attempted meditation was Miroku, in his white yukata.

Miroku had been under the waterfall for about forty minutes in an attempt to purify himself and ask the gods' forgiveness. But no matter how many times he had tried, he just could not forgive himself for his atrocity toward Sango. Miroku sighed in defeat and lowered his head, still deeply ashamed of himself.

"I tried to ease my pain or at least put it behind me, but I can't. How can I? How can I ever forgive myself for betraying Sango's trust like I did? The thing that's torturing me so is.....even if she eventually decides to forgive me, Sango will never trust a word I say ever again. And it would kill me if I confessed my true feelings for her one day and she scoffs in disbelief."

Miroku paused his audible thoughts, still in lotus position, when the whole scenario from the previous afternoon to right now flashed back in his head and he imagined what he had put her through. Miroku was trying his best not to break down at that moment as his guilt would not release him. His anguish surfaced on his face.

"Sango, I didn't mean to lie to you. I don't understand why it took me so long to realize what I'd done. (Heavy sigh) You're right, I'm not at all reasonable when I'm around women. Nor do I have any common sense, as InuYasha said.......Sango..... I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry for everything I've put you through. I'm sorry for hurting you so badly, Sango. Please believe me."

"It would be very cruel if I didn't, especially when it's tearing you apart like this, Miroku."

Miroku's eyes flew open at the sound of that soft voice he knew so well. He looked and found Sango sitting on his left beside him.

"Sango....." Miroku uttered quietly. He found himself staring into her dark eyes, surprised to see her there; he saw extreme guilt and additional sadness. Miroku thought Sango had such beautiful eyes, he could always read her emotions just by looking in them.

"You shouldn't feel so horrible, Miroku. I'm at fault as well, for hurting you." Sango stated, regretfully.

Miroku was confused, "Hurting me? What-"

"Cursing you out the way I did last night and then.....wishing your wind tunnel would hurry up and kill you....."

Sango truly felt horrible for allowing those words to leave her mouth. She let her tears stream down her face, regretting ever setting foot inside the tavern and every drop of sake she drank.

Miroku gently took Sango's right hand in his; Sango looked up at him.

"Sango, your words are totally justified. After thoroughly thinking about it and realizing what I'd done to you, I wished my wind tunnel would've killed me too." Miroku's eyes were so narrowed with anguish, Sango could barely see them.

"You're being too harsh with yourself, Miroku. Regardless of how you feel that still doesn't excuse what I said." Sango paused as she saw Miroku's eyes widen a little bit as he listened. "I'm sorry, Miroku. I regret every ill word and curse I said. I was very angry with you, but I wasn't that angry that I meant those words. I'm truly very sorry, Miroku." Sango's eyes never left Miroku's. His eyes were half-lidded now. To know that Sango truly didn't mean her cursing lifted a great burden on his broken heart, allowing it to heal.

But there was still something Miroku had to get off of his chest:

The truth.

He had to tell Sango all that had happened while he was away with that woman. Although Miroku felt assured by Sango's apology, he was still uncertain if she would believe him.

"Miroku? What is it?" Sango asked him, concerned.

"I tried to come up with excuses to ease my pain, but despite my change of heart, that still doesn't excuse my actions." Miroku finally said quietly.

"Change of heart?" Sango questioned.

Miroku glanced back at Sango, afraid she wouldn't believe him though he had every intention of telling her the truth. Sango saw the fear in his eyes and her expression softened.

_Miroku wants to tell me something, but it's really troubling him. Is he afraid that I won't believe him? _

Sango took Miroku's hand and held it in hers.

Miroku looked at his hand inside hers, then looked up at her face into her soft eyes. He stared, his heart quickening.

Sango spoke to him with a soft tone, "Miroku, I don't want to put you through any more anguish. Please just tell me what's on your heart."

Miroku gazed into her eyes. Her soft and trusting eyes. He took a breath.

**:::Flashback::::**

Miroku discovered the young woman he accompanied was the village courtesan. She was taking a day off from her work to enjoy the beautiful sunny afternoon.

Miroku walked and talked with her, and of course.....

"Houshi-sama!"

His hand had landed on her butt. Who didn't see that coming?

"Oh pardon me! I haven't a clue how that got there!" Miroku said with a conniving smile. Suddenly, he yelled in pain. Wincing, Miroku rubbed his cheek.

A second after his hand went it's usual routine, his left cheek started stinging excruciatingly!

And the courtesan hadn't even touched him yet! Immediately, Miroku thought of Sango. She had slapped him for pawing her butt so many times, the pain had been embedded in his cheek and came out when he pawed the courtesan!

The courtesan then slapped him on his right cheek, playfully scolding him.

"My apologies." Miroku said as they continued walking.

He thought several things to himself, __

_How can a young woman so lovely have such a flat bottom? _A dreamy sigh expelled from Miroku, _I find Sango's luscious bottom SO much more preferable. _He thought with a perverted smile. _It has the loveliest round shape! And how can the young courtesan be so weak? How does she expect to slay demons with those weak arms? It's incomparable to Sango's strength. Such a powerful woman, I could be struck senseless for days! _He marveled.

A pleasant smile spread across Miroku's face as he looked upward at the sky, thinking about his beautiful taijiya.

_I can't explain why, but I find Sango's strength such a turn-on!_

"Houshi-sama? Houshi-sama?"

The courtesan's soft voice snapped Miroku out of his daydream the second time she called him. She was ahead of him and his pace had slowed after she smacked him.

"Are you well, Houshi-sama?" She inquired curiously.

"Oh! Forgive me, Miss Courtesan. I seemed to have been preoccupied. I apologize. Shall we continue?" Miroku replied.

They continued. The courtesan began talking about various things. She told of her job as a courtesan, how demanding it seemed to her at times and joked about how her superior was such a slave driver. The courtesan even acted as something of a tour guide for Miroku, telling him about various parts of the village. Basically, since she had asked if he would grant her company, the courtesan was trying to be a good hostess and keep Miroku entertained. The subjects she talked about were indeed interesting.

Just not interesting enough to keep Miroku on Earth.

He stared at the courtesan's face as she spoke and walked. As he gazed at her, Miroku saw Sango's face and marveled at how beautiful she looked in that pastel yellow kimono decorated in painted flowers. He smiled. It was such a pleasant sight to gaze upon her, especially when she turned to him and smiled. Miroku was once again lost in a daydream as he continued to gaze, his heart fluttering.

"Houshi-sama! Ki o tsukete!" The courtesan warned.

There was a large rock in Miroku's path and he was heading right for it, lost in his daydream. The courtesan's voice snapped him out of it again, but by the time it registered in his ears, he had already tripped over the rock and fell face first on the ground! Several children and a few villagers laughed at the situation. They too saw the rock and wondered if he'd see it in time.

The courtesan helped Miroku to his feet. "Are you alright? You don't seem to be injured."

Miroku quickly regained his composure and was a bit dazed as a familiar memory played in his mind.

"Only someone as hard-headed as InuYasha could stand that on an hourly basis." Miroku muttered to himself.

The courtesan chuckled to herself. She had seen InuYasha and Kagome fighting about Shippo while she was walking up to the stream earlier and saw the hanyou's face slam into the ground when Kagome said 'sit!'.

After making sure Miroku was alright, the courtesan's expression turned firm.

"Are you certain you're alright, Houshi-sama? You don't seem so."

"Yes. Yes, I'm certain, Courtesan-san! I'm alright!" Miroku mused, lying. _The symptoms are worsening this time. I'll walk off a cliff at the rate I'm going! _Miroku thought.

The courtesan folded her arms and looked at Miroku with a raised eyebrow, her face reiterating her previous question. He grinned and assured her that she was fine.

The courtesan honestly doubted it, but decided to give him the benefit of a doubt. _It might go away later, whatever's wrong with him, _she thought. They continued their walk until they came to a part of the village where sakura trees grew.

The courtesan's face brightened, the sakura petals rained lightly from the branches blanketing the ground.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed, "It's so beautiful!"

Miroku admired the scenery as well, in a different manner. Now when he saw Sango's image on the courtesan's face in the radiant sunlight, Miroku was in a daze. He was fine as he admired the scenery of the sakura trees and their raining petals. But when the sweet, light scent entered his nostrils, forget it! Miroku immediately became lost to the world!

Sango was right before him sitting underneath one of the trees, looking up at the pink raining petals, and allowing them to fall on her palm.

Miroku stood there watching, gazing at her beauty. Sango saw him out of the corner of her eye and turned to face him. He smiled a greeting, she warmly smiled back. The very second his eyes lay witness to Sango's smile, Miroku's heart fluttered slowly, skipping several beats. He felt a gentle warmness flow from his head all throughout his body to his toes.

Sango sat underneath the sakura trees, the petals falling all around her, none seeming to touch her. The sunlight enhanced her lovely pale face, only adding to her radiance. Sango's dark brown hair swayed with the gentle breeze, her smile sparkled magnificently in the sunlight, and her eyes......

Sango's brown eyes lightened brilliantly when the sun's light touched them. Miroku was spellbound by what he saw. Inside those beautiful brown orbs that were her eyes, Miroku saw all that was Sango:

Her kind heart, her gentleness, her courage, her strong-will, her strengths, her inner beauty, everything.

Miroku couldn't explain it. Everytime he looked at Sango, EVERYTIME regardless of what was going on, he felt an indescribable feeling wash through him and erase whatever negativity that was in his body. To summarize it; to gaze at Sango was to be in heaven.

_That divine countenance.....those exquisite brown eyes......that gorgeous smile......a body that would make a goddess jealous.....you're so beautiful, Sango.......so sublime. I'm in heaven each time I see you....._

There were rhythmic sounds of what sounded like snapping, adding to Sango's mystic beauty.

_Houshi-sama......Houshi-sama......_Sango gently whispered to Miroku.

Miroku simply stared back with a light smile, trying to think of the appropriate way to respond to a goddess.

_Houshi-sama....._Sango whispered a little louder.

Miroku was in a deep trance when he suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through his right foot!

Miroku yelled and clutched his inquired foot, hopping on his left. He opened his eyes and found only the sakura trees and their raining petals. His heavenly demon slayer was gone.

Miroku held his balance on his left leg as he looked at the trees, very disappointed. A hint of sadness apparent on his face. "How plain they look without her." He muttered.

The courtesan stood wide-eyed with her arms folded before Miroku, who still stood holding his foot and balancing himself on his left leg, wondering how long she had been there.

"Great Amaterasu, Houshi-sama! I never thought it was possible for one to fall into a coma while standing! I beg your pardon, but when snapping my fingers didn't work, I was forced to stomp on your foot to release you from whatever spell you were under!" The courtesan exclaimed in worry.

Miroku had been staring at the trees before him with such a peculiar and dreamy face, she had thought he was either under some kind of spell or he had gotten intoxicated by the sakura petal's fragrance!

"In addition, you were speaking aloud to yourself....no, to Sango-san in your spell, Houshi-sama." She added after calming down a little.

Miroku's eyes flew open and he stared, embarrassed. He had said all of that outloud!

"Houshi-sama?"

"Yes?"

"The whole time I spoke, I didn't think you were listening, but I gave you the benefit of a doubt that you were. And when I caught you spacing out on me, I was certain there was something you just couldn't erase from your mind. Your recent actions confirm it now."

The courtesan stood in front of Miroku, looking him in the eye, leaning on her hip and her arms crossed. But she wasn't angry that he kept zoning out on her. In fact, she was looking at him with sort of a teasing smirk. The courtesan had figured everything out and found it impossible to frown.

Miroku finally spoke up, "I apologize for my rudeness. I thought my preoccupation would've gone away a long while ago, but I can't seem to clear my mind of her."

The courtesan understood as she nodded with a smile.

"It's alright, Houshi-sama. I understand there are some things we can't set aside, no matter what we do. So, if you don't mind my curiosity, is Sango-san an acquaintance of yours?" She figured she should let Miroku have a turn to converse if he wanted since she had been doing all the talking.

"I would have to say much more that an acquaintance," Miroku mused enthusiastically, "Sango is a professional demon slayer who joined....our clan, so to speak after her village was annihilated by a sadistic demon named Naraku."

"Oh how horrible! The poor woman, my heart aches for her." The courtesan lamented.

Miroku continued, "Yes, she joined in our journey to find the shards of the sacred Shikon jewel to defeat him. Sango's a very reliable ally, in fact with her strength and skills, the rest of us would be in great trouble if we weren't on our side."

"So what is she like? I feel rather silly asking such a question, but I have never heard of a female demon slayer before."

Miroku looked at the courtesan incredulously. (Like if someone had asked you what's anime and why's it so great.) She didn't know what a female demon slayer is?! He had to enlighten her! Miroku went on for the next few hours telling the courtesan all about the great demon slayer named Sango, sparing no detail.

She was very impressed at Sango and how Miroku spoke so highly of her.

Miroku continued, telling her more and telling her of their many adventures together. He even went so far as to imitate Sango and use his staff as her hiraikotsu! The staff spun through the air and came to a halt on one of the villagers!

**WHAP!!!**

"MY LEG! I'M DOWN!"

Miroku ran to retrieve his staff. "My bad! Please forgive me, elder!"

The elder village woman didn't return his staff before getting her revenge on Miroku. "Oh so now you literally hit on women, young monk! Well let's see you like gittin' hit on!" She yelled, proceeding to lay the smackdown! 

"HELP!! ABUSE!!" Miroku cried out.

The courtesan had to laugh as the monk didn't really think that through. She smiled, thinking Miroku was such a sweet man to treat a female demon slayer with such high regard.

Miroku returned to the courtesan's side with his staff and a few minor bruises, smiling like nothing happened. She could clearly see that the monk was very much infatuated with the demon slayer.

However, when the courtesan thought about it, "infatuated" didn't seem to be the right word.....

**:::FLASHBACK:::**

****

Miroku sat on the rock, silently with a glowing red handprint on his face for his pervert moment. He was quite serious about telling Sango the truth, sparing no detail at all. Miroku really had to restrain from grinning in satisfaction. He had gone nearly two days without any physical contact with Sango and that slap greatly eased his withdrawal symptoms. Well, that slap from last night didn't count. The feeling behind it had warped the familiar feeling Miroku knew; this one felt SO much better. It calmed his nerves SO much to know his Sango had returned.

He went on saying that as he walked outside, the courtesan intercepted his path, looking very angry. She had heard of the news of what he did to Sango and scolded him severely for it. Then she got very upset as to why he hung out with her when he CLEARLY wanted to be with Sango. The courtesan calmed down and put the matter aside, saying he was obligated to see her and apologize. Too depressed to do so at the moment, Miroku said there was nothing he could say to rectify things. He had figured she didn't want to see his face ever again, no matter what. The courtesan was the only other one who saw how depressed Miroku was, and encouraged him to go the temple for a little while to ease his pain and then go to the demon slayer. She said that from what Miroku had told her, Sango wasn't so heartless that she wouldn't give him a chance to apologize.

Miroku glanced at Sango and titled his head in curiosity.

She was staring at him with a hint of a smile and a light blush on her face. Sango had listened intently to his daydream about her under the sakura trees, flattered and hopeful.

Miroku hid his eyes from Sango, slightly embarrassed only because he was so enchanted by Sango that he unconsciously spoke his feelings outloud.

Sango felt that shy, girly feeling she got at the stream yesterday return. She lowered her head, hiding her face from Miroku and playing with her hands in her lap. Miroku's mind raced, his main thought being what she thought of him. She seemed to always be able to tell when he was up to something, would she know that he was sincere? Or would Sango confirm that he was just a lying bastard?

"Miroku?" Sango asked shyly, keeping her girly position, her face a deep red.

He immediately turned to Sango, "Sango?" Miroku answered.

"Would you say that again, please?" She asked embarrassed.

_Does she mean my sakura daydream?_ He thought. "D-Do you mean my daydream, Sango?"

Sango straightened up from her girly position, trying to be a woman about it. She knew her red face wasn't going anywhere, so with a calm and collected visage, Sango met Miroku's eyes and smiled warmly, making him want to tell her again.

"Yes. Y-Your daydream about me being a goddess in the sakura rain. I'd.....like to hear it again." _You didn't sound strong enough, Sango! And why in the world did you say it like that?! Almost all poetic! ARGH! I want him to see me as a woman! Not some girl! Damn!_

Her eyes never left Miroku's the whole time that mental scenario went on. Sango snapped out of it and realized Miroku was blushing a little too! He didn't expect her to want to hear his daydream again. Ironically, in fact, Miroku thought she might've ignored that part, thinking it was all nothing but empty words. But nonetheless, he did as Sango asked, letting his heart do all the talking.

".....I was spellbound by what I saw. Inside, those beautiful brown orbs that are your eyes, I saw all that was Sango; your kind heart, your gentleness, your strong-will and determination, your courage, your strengths, your inner beauty, everything.......

"Your divine countenance.....your exquisite brown eyes......your heavenly smile.....a body that could make a goddess jealous.....you're so beautiful, Sango.......so sublime. I'm in heaven each time I see you."

Miroku gazed deep into Sango's eyes the entire time as he spoke his true feelings to her.

Sango gazed back deeply into Miroku's sincere indigo eyes. She was completely speechless.

_He means it.....Miroku means every word!_ She whispered in elation inside her head.

Sango felt tears start to form in her eyes, and fought to hold them back. Her expression remained as she came to a realization.

_Miroku walked off with the courtesan and flirted like he always did, but....the whole time he was with her....Miroku couldn't function. All he could think about was me. And he finally confessed his true feelings about me....wait....does....does that mean that....does it mean that Miroku's...in love with me? All those times he flirted with other women, was it ME he really wanted?_

Sango stepped out of her daze and looked into Miroku's eyes and, like he did with her, saw everything that was Miroku;

His gentleness, his kind heart, his determination, his sense of humor, how he always stayed by her side, his courage, his strengths, his sincerity, his obsession with her butt.....his obsession with HER, his inner handsomeness, everything.....

Sango remembered how when she lay in bed, she just wanted to see him. She didn't care about anything else, she just wanted to see his face again. Despite what Miroku had done, Sango just couldn't bring herself to hate him.

She just couldn't.

At that moment, right then and there as she gazed into Miroku's eyes, Sango realized.....

"I'm in love with you."

Miroku's eyes flew open when those five words entered his ears.

Sango had unconsciously proclaimed her love for Miroku!

She realized it when she heard the echo in her head. Sango held her composure, unembarrassed and continued to look into Miroku's surprised eyes. She only smiled, happy that she finally told him.

_I'm in love with you...._

Those five words echoed inside Miroku's mind as his other thoughts came to an abrupt stop. His heart accelerated, he prayed he wasn't dreaming.

"Wh...Di-Did did you say....did you say you're in love with me, Sango?" Miroku stuttered, completely surprised and hopeful.

Sango smiled at his expression, obviously it had surprised the both of them.

"Yes, I did, Miroku." Sango said confidently, the blush ebbing from her face, then returning as she continued, "You had made quite an impression on me when you told me that you understood how I felt after I had lost my family and village that day.....also when you stroked my legs." Sango said that half-jokingly.

Miroku chuckled and rubbed the back of his head as he recalled that memory.

Sango continued, "I guess it started out as infatuation, but it advanced into something stronger. Everytime I saw you flirt with other women.....in all honesty, it made me quite jealous because...I feel stupid saying this....I wanted you all to myself. But as time went on and I witnessed all the times you stayed by my side when I was injured or depressed and when you put your life on the line for me, that told me that you cared very deeply for me. I would feel safe and happy whenever I was around you, and I would be concerned and worried when you weren't. I...I felt confused about how I felt about you, Miroku. I didn't know if I just had very strong feelings for you, or if it was actually love." Sango smiled even more. "And when I looked into your eyes just now and saw everything that was Miroku, I realized it was just as I thought; I love you."

Miroku couldn't speak.

Sango's confession had paralyzed his body for the moment.

Outside Miroku could barely blink, but inside he was overjoyed! In fact, he was dancing around and singing! He felt his heart beat flutter again as the blood rushed from his head.

His senses managed to tell him that Sango had just waved her hand in front of his face. Miroku blinked twice and regained consciousness. He held his head in his palm, his eyes wide. Sango leaned forward and met his eyes, wondering what was wrong with him. Miroku looked up at her.

"Did I do something to you, Miroku? I thought you were gonna faint on me!" Sango said half-jokingly.

Miroku grinned and chuckled, raising his head up when he was sure enough blood had returned.

"I'm sorry about that, Sango." Miroku spoke softly, smiling. "I was so overjoyed I got lightheaded."

Now it was Sango's turn to be surprised. "Overjoyed?"

"If there's actually a word to describe how I feel, that was as close as I could get." Miroku looked down pausing. Sango turned her body toward him, inching closer, waiting for him to finish.

"I was so happy to hear you say, 'I love you' all of the blood rushed from my head." He said with a happy smile. Sango smiled, chuckling.

"I remember the day we first met each other. It was the happiest day of my life." Miroku continued, his eyes lowered.

"Really? Why is that, Miroku?" Sango asked.

Miroku lifted his eyes to hers, smiling sincerely. "I fell in love with you that day, Sango. I'd fallen in love with you when I first laid eyes on you. I thought you were the most beautiful woman in the world. As time went on and I learned more about you, my love for you deepened so much that it drove me crazy when you weren't near me. I'd be okay if I knew where you were, but if I didn't or if you stayed past the said time, I'd lose my mind worrying about you."

Sango smiled amused and then giggled.

"That's why InuYasha would be so happy to see me after I'd come back from my village!" Sango explained before Miroku asked. "Because you'd be getting on his last nerve!"

Miroku laughed with Sango, sharing a quick recollection of when she left to pay respects to her family and friends at her village and he kept asking InuYasha if Sango had come back yet.

"Finally he couldn't stand it anymore, 'SHUT THE HELL UP, MIROKU!! WHEN SANGO COMES BACK, I WILL LET YOU KNOW!! SO GET LOST, SHUT UP, AND WAIT!! KEH!!" They both cracked up at Miroku's accurate imitation of InuYasha. After he calmed down, Miroku resumed gazing in Sango's eyes, happy he had made her laugh.

They didn't realize how close they were to each other, let alone how close they were to each other's lips. Unconsciously, Miroku and Sango leaned closer and closer until their mouths embraced. Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango and gently pulled her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around him, embracing his shoulders and pulling him closer to her. Their kiss became more passionate, as they both were completely lost to the world.

After a brief eternity, Miroku broke the kiss and placed his forehead atop Sango's, gazing into her dark brown eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair. Sango moved in to resume their kiss, when something made her eyes turn to her left. Miroku's eyes followed her and stared.

The two priests of the temple were watching them with wide smiles! They had secretly checked on Miroku several times before to see if he had received solace for his dilemma.

Apparently, he had this time.

"Oh, don't mind us, young lovers! We were just leaving!" One of them spoke.

Several hours later, the Inu-tachi left the headman's house and set off to resume their hunt for the jewel shards. Before they left, the headman and his wife had a brief word with Miroku and Sango.

The headman bonked Miroku on the head with his wife's frying pan!

"As you go forth, you treat your lady with more respect, young lad!" He said, firmly but with a light smile.

"Yes, headman. I most certainly will." Miroku replied smiling, rubbing his head.

The headman's wife took the pan from her husband and did the same to Sango!

"As YOU go forth, be stronger! Should this or the similar occur, don't get yourself drunk, young demon slayer! It's most unbecoming for a young lady! A frying pan is much better recompense!" She stated kindly.

Sango grinned nervously and rubbed her sore head, "Thank you, headwoman, but I think my fists will do just fine. And if that doesn't work...." She tugged at her hiraikotsu, finishing her sentence.

Miroku grinned, trying to hide his fear.

Kagome giggled at the scene while InuYasha smirked slyly at seeing Sango put Miroku in check, praising her silently.

The headman and his wife bid the group farewell and let them go on their way. As they passed, the villagers waved good-bye, especially the two women from the tavern and the bartender. They wished Miroku and Sango good luck.

_Damn! We've only been here almost two days and those two are already famous! Well, Sango's famous, Miroku almost got his ass kicked by a whole village! _InuYasha thought. He hadn't a clue as how the two had "kissed and made-up" but he was just happy the whole thing was over.

They were a distance from the village when InuYasha suddenly stopped and turned behind him.

"What is it, InuYasha? What's the matter?" Shippo asked.

InuYasha looked behind him at Miroku, giving him a hard stare. At first the monk wondered what his problem was when he remember the hanyou was still pissed off at him. .

"InuYasha, Sango and I already talked and put the whole thing behind us. And I apologize to you too for getting you angry, I hope we can be on friendly terms like before." Miroku apologized with a bow.

**POW!!**

InuYasha slammed his rock hard fist into Miroku's head, almost sending him into the ground!

"OW..!" Miroku complained.

"Will you quit actin' like an ass for once, Miroku?! I ain't like I hate your guts! I was just pissed off that you made Sango cry is all! But obviously you apologized, Sango forgave you and now everything's fine! So....you're forgiven." InuYasha said with his usual harsh tone. He then glared at Miroku, who managed to straighten his spine and stand back up. "But if happens again, I'll swear I'll break your neck, Miroku!"

Miroku smiled at InuYasha, "I assure you, it won't. After what we've been through, it will never happen again."

InuYasha rose an eyebrow at him. Something about Miroku's tone made him wonder what had happened between them. He took a quick whiff and could smell Sango's scent on him and his scent on Sango!

InuYasha's eyes widened when an idea came to him, then he turned hastily on his heel and lead his group onward. They followed wondering what went through his mind just now.

Kagome got a conversation between her and InuYasha started when she asked why he made that face. The conversation went back and forth as she tried to pry it out of him and he was too embarrassed to talk about it. Shippo just looked at them, wondering who'd win.

InuYasha said something loudly about Miroku, obviously wanting him to hear it. Miroku responded, bringing Sango into the conversation by playfully teasing her. Sango turned her eyes to the side, smirking in denial. Then she realized her mistake, as her face went blank.

She'd left her backside in the open as she felt Miroku's cursed hand on it, lightly squeezing.

Miroku's eyes looked up at the sky, an "innocent" look on his face, and a little smirk on his lips. His head was titled to the right a little bit, giving Sango room to knock him senseless as he removed his hand from her butt.

But the pain never came.

Miroku looked to see what the hold up was and discovered Sango was looking ahead like she hadn't noticed anything. He looked ahead in confusion.

_O-kay! This is out of the ordinary. Normally she can't slap me fast enou-(yelp!)_

Miroku was pondering as to why Sango didn't knock him into next week, when suddenly his eyes bugged out in surprise.

Sango's hand was on HIS butt! Squeezing it lightly!

Miroku's wide eyes slowly turned toward the perpetrator, who cut her eyes at him with a seductive smile. She whispered something to him with a matching tone of voice, "Everytime you tease me, this is what'll happen."

Miroku couldn't help it, an elated, perverted grin spread from ear to ear! _HOT DAMN! The way she punishes me, we'll have our firstborn really soon!_

Then Sango pinched his lower left cheek, causing Miroku to yelp quietly. But that grin never left his face.

_Firstborn, yes.__ Our own tribe, hell yes!_

She removed her hand and walked on as if nothing had happened, finding it difficult to erase her sly grin. _Man,__ and he says MY butt's luscious!_

Unknown to either of them, Shippo sat in the basket of Kagome's bike, watching the entire thing like TV!

And getting the wrong message.

_Hmm.__ When someone teases you and you have a problem with it, you can punish them. So then, since InuYasha's always picking on me..... _

Shippo thought that philosophy over and smiled impishly.

As if on cue, InuYasha spoke up, "Hey Shippo! Why don't you get out that basket and walk for once! As long as you've been doing that, it's wonder you haven't turned into a butterball by now! Ha! Then you'd be too fat to even waddle around! HAHA!"

Shippo's impish grin widened.

Shippo got wise and acted on his theory; he jumped out of the basket and with both hands, simultaneously pinched both sides of InuYasha's butt and then slapped it as hard as he could!

"**WHAT THE HELL?!?!"**InuYasha shrieked, scaring all the birds away. His golden eyes locked on the little kitsune rolling on the ground, laughing his head off. Instantly InuYasha bared his sharp fangs and roared, lunging at Shippo who took off like hell!

Kagome stared in total shock, her jaw dropped. "Where in the world did he get that from?"

Miroku and Sango's faces went blank as they glanced at each other, figuring Shippo must've seen Sango's punishment and got the wrong idea!

When Kagome looked back at them and asked, Sango and Miroku did the most practical thing they could think of.

"No idea!" Miroku said, smiling innocently.

"Yeah, not a clue, Kagome!" Sango chuckled, nervously.

She cocked a curious eyebrow at them then looked back at Shippo running for dear life.

"Good grief, InuYasha! I'm surprised you can still run with those saddlebags of yours! If that's where all that ramen goes, it's a wonder I got a good grip!" Shippo cockily teased.

"**GET YOUR BUSHY ASS BACK HERE AN' SAY THAT TO MY FACE!!**"

**THE END**

****

****

****

****

And there you go!

See? I told y'all you'd love this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading "How Could You Hurt Me So Bad?" as much as I had writing it! Judging by the number of reviews I got, I'm guessing that's a 'hell yes, we did!'.

I don't know how to act now! This is the first good fanfic I've ever finished!

Note: "Ki o tsukete" means "watch out!". And did anyone else notice how I ended each chapter with a quote?

Well, that's it. A big thank you to all my readers and a big thank you, hugs and Almond Crush Pocky to all my reviewers! And to Sango's Counterpart and Suicidalslayer: Pocky AND Flower's Kiss Candy!

**Shout-out to the reviewers:**

_Tache: That was my intention the whole time! I'm very glad you thought my story was really good! Many thanks!_

_Aamalie: Boy, you must like my work seeing as how you've reviewed at least once in almost each of my fics. Haha! You made me laugh with your digital sledgehammer! I kinda saw that a bit differently, even if it was before the major moments, I felt they were in love; they're just taking their sweet time telling each other. (Sigh) Takahashi-sama just loves to torture us poor impatient Americans. And she's getting paid very well for it! __But__ yeah, making you sad was the point, Aamalie-san. _-

_Northstar2790: I love that name! It sounds like an anime title! Thank you very much for the compliment! When I reflect back on this, the first chapter was so short! Thanks for saying ya couldn't wait to see the rest! It makes me happy! _

_Sango: Yeah, it is. Glad you like it, nonetheless._

_Genkai1314: Well whaddiya know, a Yu Yu Hakusho fan in the house! I have granted your wish! Triple-fold!_

_Sango's Counterpart: Okay, YOU I wanna have a word with! Dômo arigatô gozaimasu!! I liked your review the most! InuYasha's HILARIOUS! And lemme get one thing straight: aside from me, I CANNOT and WILL NOT picture Miroku with anyone but Sango! _; _(yeah, it doesn't make sense when you think about it.) I thank you very much for your review. I know! The first chapter got six reviews the first day I posted it! I know I am! Thanks for reminding me! Now I'm off to deflate my head….._

_Inuyashagurl1490: Glad ya love it!_

_Sayora-chan: You were anxious for an update! People like you motivate me and make all happy! I will keep up the good work! Thank you!_

_Stefee: I am happy that you like it!_

_Sango: WINNER! WE HAVE A WINNER! That's the point! I was going for originality here! I figured somebody would say they couldn't imagine Sango getting wasted!_

_Gabsterz: Thanks._

_Hopesfall: Cute…Wasn't going for cute, not just yet on chapter 3 anyway. Yes, Miroku and Sango make the cutest couple - Thanks for loving my story, and yes, I am good! Thank you….I love Miroku more!_

_Scorpio Serpent: That's good news! I'm glad you are!_

_Suicidalslayer: Ah yes, Suicidalslayer….the one who sent in five reviews.__ One in which almost infuriated me. Almost. Nice save with the apology. Anyway, to you I am grateful, you must be a loyal fan, either that or you thought my fic kicked-ass. Yeah, that one. You saw through my hidden objective. I myself thought it was funny seeing Sango drunk, but I wanted to keep it under 'angst' so I tried to keep it under a solemn note. Ha. I made quite an impression. You read a fic like this and get wasted yourself. HeeHee._

_YoukaiTajaiyaSango: That's an interesting name there. Don't whine, that's just how it goes. But hearing my fans whine about the final chapter makes me proud, that tells me they really love it! Dôitashimashite! Whoa. I can actually type 'you're welcome'! I couldn't do it last time! _;

_SangoLancer200: I'm pretty sure you got my 'thank you' e-mail. You're the second who saw my hidden objective to this fic! But okay, with the villain scene, I was aiming for a little comic relief, but I didn't expect it to be THAT funny. Like I said, Miroku's not a dumb-ass….he's just slow sometimes when it deals with Sango's feelings about him. Yes he does have a brain….it's just not used very often, if at all, around women. Thanks for adding me to your fav authors and fav stories list! You have added yourself to my collection! HAHA! But seriously, thanks!_

_Demon-Slayer13: Is it just me or does almost everyone REALLY like Sango? Well yeah, can't blame them, Sango's tight! Finally! Some praise for my disclaimer comic! That was the goal for InuYasha to tell Miroku off. I can't wait to see that episode! I don't know about you, but I haven't even made it to episode 67 yet and that's episode 135! (Bitterly) Yeah, yeah, Sango owns Miroku….so do I, though. I just ease up since she's got that hiraikotsu and all. And cuz she knocked me to Nagasaki cuz I hit on him again…_

_LuClipse85: …..oh wait, that's me._

_Kaylana: Yes, it is so sad. That's why it's called angst. Although, going by that, you just told me what 'angst' actually is…_;_ Well__ you can stop waiting, the story's been updated and the show's over…_

_Once again, a great big thank you to all of you who checked out my story! Whether you reviewed or not….Catch ya on the flip side!_


End file.
